


i imagine a future where i can be with you

by ShipperTrash08



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doki Doki, Doki Doki Literature Club! References, Doki Literature Club AU, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Like DOKI DOKI, NO HATERS ALLOWED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash08/pseuds/ShipperTrash08
Summary: Download Doki Doki Video ClubHi, Abigail here!Welcome to the Video Club! It's always been a goal of mine to enjoy and share the things I love. Now that you're part of 'the crew', you can help me make that dream a reality in this bubbly game!Every day is full of daring stunts and quirky chatter with all of my lovable and dorky club members.Charlotte, our cheerleader who always puts a smile on our faces;Piper, the special effects creator and notable blogger;Emma, the mysterious ballerina who helps with cameras;And Abigail, the screenwriter and president! That’s me!





	1. Loading Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> restore.abigail.chr  
> Did I wake up?  
> Wait.  
> There’s someone there...
> 
> Hello?

Enter Name:

Jasper


	2. loading...

I walk on the sidewalk to my school, Francis Dupont. I look around at all the couples and friends. I know getting a girlfriend isn’t mandatory, especially with a geek like me.

Suddenly, I feel a warm body latch on to me. That body is my neighbor Charlotte, and we’ve been friends since childhood. She always worries about me needing to be a freeloader after college. Personally, I have no intention of becoming one, but I’ll never tell her.

”Jasper!”  
“What?”  
”I caught up with you!”  
"So you did."  
"Aren't you glad I woke up for once?"  
"Meh."   
"Jerk."

Suddenly, she stops and looks at me with a serious face.

"Jasper, you really need to get your life together. You promised me you would join a club!"  
"No, I didn't."  
"You did!"  
I make average grades and don't plan to change. I don't know when I promised to join something.  
It was probably when she was having a heated speech and I was trying not to get on her bad side.

"No."  
"Please?"  
¨Ugh...¨

"Fine. I'll look into a club."

_The end of the school day..._

Man, clubs. 

Okay, let's see what I'm into...  
Superheroes.  
Video Games.  
Superhero video games.  
  
Man, I hope the Gaming Club isn't full already. If it is, I'm screwed.  
Suddenly, I feel a cool shadow looming over me.  
"Jasper! Wake up!"  
I look up and see Charlotte looming over me.  
"Aren't you going to find a club?"  
"Yes, I will in a minute."  
"Well.."  
She paused.  
"You haven't found one yet,right?"  
"Nope."

"Well, I... kinda promised my club we'd have a new member.."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep!"  
"Just try it out."  
"Ugh."  
"One of the members made macaroons."  
"...You are a demon."  
"I know it."  
And thus marks the day I sold my soul for macaroons.

Grimacing, I try not to make eye contact with Charlotte, bearing a smug smile. Energetically, she pushes the door wide open.  
I can't speak.  
"We're here!"  
"Oh... someone new?"  
"You brought a noob? Way to kill the atmosphere."  
"Welcome to the Doki Doki Video Club! Hey, what's your name?"  
Charlotte smiles.  
"This here is Jasper, and he's here to help out!"  
  


There are three other girls in the club room. The first one is a tall black-haired girl with big green eyes, who is holding the camera. The second is reddish-brown-haired with streaks of auburn. She's squabbling with Charlotte. There's a third girl too, a shortie with blond hair and the same green eyes as the noirette. She seems to be looking at the footage on the camera.  
Of course, their work is forgotten as all six eyes swivel to me.  
  
The redhead speaks up first.   
"If I had known... I wouldn't have told Emma's grandma to make macaroons!"  
Well, this is splendid.  
  
Charlotte clears her throat.  
"I suppose you should know their names."  
She points to the black-haired.  
"That girl's name is Emma Dupain-Cheng. She's a little quiet, so she´ll take a while to warm up to you. She works with the cameras and set, making sure everything is alright and that it looks normal."  
Then,she pointed to the redhead.  
"That's Piper Lahiffe. She works with editing and sound.She's feisty, but inside she's a little warm teddy be-"  
"I ADMIT TO NOTHING"  
Charlotte chuckles.  
"Then there's Abigail, Emma's twin. She's the president of the club. She writes all the scripts for our videos. You'll get along real fast."  
"Oh. Wait, if there´s a president, then who´s the vice?¨  
She smirks.  
¨Well, the one person we haven't talked about, of course. Me.¨  
Great.  
  
Piper and Abigail get out a box of macaroons. My hand reaches for one, but Abigail slaps it away.  
¨Hey, don't do that. Use the tongs!¨  
I sigh and quickly get out of the way. Piper (grudgingly) gives me a plate, and Abigail serves me a macaroon.  
Meanwhile, Emma and Charlotte have pushed some desks together to make a table. Abby serves them, and takes her place at the table. Emma brings out some lemonade, and gives all of us a teacup to pour some in.  
I look at the teacup. It has a weird inscription. I squint at it until my vision goes blurry.  
¨Do you want to know what it means?¨  
I turn around. Emma is right behind me. I try not to get distracted by her um...  
Her figure.  
She flushes.  
¨I mean, you don´t have to...¨  
¨No, no, it´s fine.¨  
¨Really?¨  
¨Sure.¨  
¨Okay...¨  
She takes a deep breath and goes on.  
¨My mother always said that those symbols mean peace, love, and most of all, prosperity. My grandma gave it to me, and I only use them for special occaisions.¨  
"Wow."  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Guys? Time for snacks."  
All the other girl's eyes are on me.  
Mumbling, Emma hurries to her seat.  
  
For the first few minutes, there is nothing but silence. Then Charlotte speaks.  
"So guys, what do you want to make for the club festival?"  
Abigail perks up.  
"We could think of different things to make videos from! Who's got any ideas?"  
Emma perks up. "We could do a tragedy!"  
Piper scoffs. "We should do something romantic."  
"We could do something funny." Charlotte chirps.  
"WAIT A MINUTE!" I say.  
All heads swivel towards me.  
"I never said I would join this club!"  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes.  
Abigail looks crushed."Oh...okay."  
Emma looks heartbroken. "Oh."  
Piper looks furious. "I should've known.¨  
Charlotte looks disappointed. "Jasper..."  
  
Oh, crap.  
Who am I to resist these lovely girls?  
"Wait."  
They hesitantly look back at me.  
"I've decided. I want to join the Video Club."  
All faces light up.  
They all share their voice of relief, and then Piper speaks.  
"If you did really just come for the macaroons though, I would be super pissed."  
I nervously sweat through my smile.  
  
Suddenly, Charlotte's face lights up.  
"Guys! What if we each did our own separate videos to show to the people? It could show everyone just a bit of our individuality and give our videos a bit of surprise."  
Everyone nodded.  
Abigail stood up.  
"Alright, guys! Your assignment for the night is to make set ideas for your video. Remember to make it realistic!"  
She smiles.  
"This meeting is over. Have a nice night!"  
I turn towards the door to see Charlotte waiting.  
She turns, and walks with me out the door.  
  
As we walk to our houses, I think about the girls in the club.  
Charlotte,  
Emma,   
Piper,  
and of course, Abigail.  
I have no idea what to do in a video club.  
But to spend time with such wonderful girls...  
  
  
Such a small price to pay.


End file.
